The invention relates to a vehicle for the movement of a driver, comprising an element rolling on a ground surface, a carrier element unstably supported on the rolling element, a drive arrangement which is supported by the carrier element and drives the rolling element, and a control unit, by way of which the drive arrangement is steered in a desired travel direction in dependence upon the inclination of the carrier element and the inclination direction of the carrier element, wherein the vehicle having the carrier element is configured such that during the operation of the vehicle, the driver stands freely and balancing on the carrier element.
European patent document EP 1 181 187 B1 already discloses a person transporter which can be used as a mobile working platform, recreation vehicle, golf car or delivery vehicle. This transporter consists substantially of a platform, on which the driver stands, and a control lever-like grip which is arranged centrally on the platform. Operating elements for the transporter can be arranged on the grip. The platform can be moved on a ground surface by means of one or a plurality of wheels and is unstably mounted in relation to the wheel(s). In this case, the wheels are arranged between, underneath or next to the driver's legs. The wheels are driven by means of electric motors which, in cooperation with a control unit, on the one hand balance the platform in relation to the wheels and on the other hand convert a tilting movement of the platform by the driver into commands for driving the wheels in the corresponding tilting direction. An extent of the tilting movement can also be evaluated as a measurement of an acceleration. In one embodiment, instead of using one or a plurality of wheels a ball is used which then permits travel movements in the x- and y-direction. In further embodiments comprising a single wheel as shown therein in FIGS. 11 to 13, a control lever-like grip is dispensed with and the driver stands freely balancing on a skateboard-like platform. In this case, the driver's feet are located, as seen in the rolling direction of the wheel, on the right and left next to the wheel or in front of and behind the wheel. When the driver's feet are placed in front of and behind the wheel, in one embodiment the forward sections of the foot point in the rolling direction and in the other embodiment they point transversely to the rolling direction.
Furthermore, Dutch laid-open document NL 103 36 76 discloses a ball roller for movement of a standing driver. This ball roller also consists substantially of a ball functioning as a wheel, a platform for the driver and a control lever-like grip. The ball is driven by means of six omni-wheels.
Furthermore, Swiss laid-open document CH 511 034 A discloses a training or recreational apparatus comprising an elastic ball, to which a circumferential ring serving as a standing surface for the user is attached. In addition, the region of the ball is provided with two opposite straps, under which the user can slide his feet. This training or recreational apparatus is provided to enable the user to move therewith in a hopping fashion. In the British laid-open document GB 2 4007 780 A, a surfboard or balance board is disclosed which comprises in the centre a ball which rolls on the ground surface. In order to support the driver when using the board, further rollers are arranged on the front and rear end. When stationary, the same board can also be used as a so-called balance board. Then, the underside of the board is provided with a half-ball which engages in a carrier ring arranged on a ground surface. The board is not driven. United States laid-open document U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,726 A also discloses a training or recreational apparatus which is comparable to the above-described board, wherein the standing surface is designed therein as a circular disk. Japanese and international laid-open documents JP 2001-163 277 A and WO 98/31 583 A1 concern the driving of balls. U.S. Pat. No. 8,418,705 B2 relates to a walking stick, to the lower end of which a wheel is attached which is driven in connection with the inclination of the walking stick. U.S. Pat. No. 7,467,681 B2 illustrates a further board which is driven. However, in this case a centrally arranged roller is used for driving purposes. German patent DE 26 57 187 B2 describes a gyroscope system comprising a gyrating mass which can be used e.g. in order to compensate for pivot movements of motor vehicles when cornering and to serve as a counterweight in cranes. US laid-open document US 2005/0 134 106 A1 relates to an omni-wheel.